Double Team
by Jammer19
Summary: A new evil has appeared. Actually two. I mean two old organizatioins have reappeared:WWW and Nebula. The Officials have set up two team to combat them. Join characters new and old in the battle against these enemies. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: The Music

**Author's Note:** This takes place roughly 8 years after BN6. I use all English dubbed names.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Megaman. I do, however, own all Original Characters and the storyline. I don't own the song. It is Laredo by Chris(sp?) Cagle

**The Music**

"_You've always been a friend of mine_

_And that's the way we'll be 'til the day I die_

_It's good to know you're on my side_

_'Cause now you know she's leaving me_

_And I need your help to make her see_

_So turn on your charm and let it shine_

_'Cause you've always been the one_

_Who could make her stay around_

_So when she gets to the city limit sign_

_Don't let me down_

_Oh Laredo, don't let her go_

_Just take by the heart_

_And let the wheels turn slow_

_Oh Laredo, you're my only hope_

_So get her back to the day we met_

_'Cause that's as far as she needs to get_

_But please don't let her go_

_Oh Laredo"_

Lan looked at the young boy who was up on the stage. Lan had grown about a foot since he had defeated Lord Wily for the final time. His hair was slightly longer than it had been then. He wore a pair of tan shorts along with a blue shirt and his headband( Now too small for his head) around his neck. He looked at the beautiful girl dancing beside him. Mayl had also grown taller and let her hair grow down to her hips. She wore a black shirt that went down to just below her breasts. She also wore a skirt two inches shorter than the one she used to wear.

"_Make her think about the moonlit walks_

_And the long, long talks by the waters edge_

_With her feet hanging off the Cane Creek Bridge_

_And bring to mind the first kiss we shared_

_At the old town square when she drives down there_

_'Cause that's a day she said she could never forget_

_Keep the nights by the candlelight_

_As an ace in the hole_

_'Cause those are nights of passion_

_That I know will bring her home" _

Eriq, in his blue jeans and white T-Shirt, continued strumming guitar and singing in a deep voice that had often been described as "sexy". He wiped his shaggy brown hair out of his hair. He looked around at the crowd. He pointed to a girl near the front with long red hair. He turned his hand over and motioned for her to come up. Next, Eriq motioned for the band to go into an instrumental. He covered his PET, which was on his shoulder, and spoke," Turn the microphone on in your PET and get ready to sing." He pointed to a teleproctor hanging from the ceiling of the arena as the band went back into the song's usual routine. "Ready? Sing."

"_Oh Laredo, don't let her go_

_Just take by the heart_

_And let the wheels turn slow_

_Oh Laredo, you're my only hope_

_So get her back to the day we met_

_'Cause that's as far as she needs to get_

_But please don't let her go_

_Oh Laredo"_

Eriq stopped singing and listened to Mayl sing. Her voice was near-angelic. She seemed to know every word to the song. He shrugged and started singing.

"_Oh Laredo, don't let her go_

_Just take by the heart_

_And let the wheels turn slow_

_Oh Laredo, you're my only hope_

_So get her back to the day we met_

_'Cause that's as far as she needs to get_

_But please don't let her go_

_Oh Laredo"_

Eriq pulled a small stylus from his pocket. He touched the screen of the turquoise PET on his shoulder. He then threw the stylus around his body and caught it was it came back around. His body was quickly covered in an armor identical to Megaman's except he wore a Bug-style-type design and had no sign. He saw the girl performing Synchronization, while several others in the crowd did. He turned to his band. "Go hide! I've got it!" He spun and cut a Billy-virus with a blue-white sword. He caught several more with a yellow blade.

Mayl jumped off the stage as she fused with Roll. She began to shot arrows at all of the viruses. Lan, on the other hand, had decided to use two hammers to fight. Meanwhile, Eriq watched as some people continued to dance to music. _But there isn't any…A Mirage Blanket._ He jumped off of the stage and caught a Spikey in the head as it came up behind Lan/Megaman. "There's another Navi here. He's using a Mirage Blanket. There might be multiple Navies." He saw a glimmer on the stage. He got on top and was surrounded by an invisible shield. A Navi appeared. "You!" Eriq growled.


	2. Chapter 2: Double Team

**Double Team**

Lan spun around, looking for whoever had just spoken to him. On the stage were two Navies._ Hey, Megaman, does that look like you to you?__ I didn't quite understand that, but yes. The other one looks like Colonel, except its purple._ Up on the stage, Eriq blocked a sword attack and countered with his own._** Clang! Clang! Clang!**_Both opponents were breathing hard." Why are you here? Why this one?" The Navi smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know." He dashed forward. Eriq was ready. He ran and slid in-between his enemy's legs, cutting them with Swords. Eriq got up as his opponent fell. He cut his arms. An orange orb had come from the four cuts. He grabbed them. _**Download Complete. **__**Engineer Mode Activate!**_

Eriq/Viroman's limbs became identical to his enemy's. He charged forward, lunging at Colonel-like Navi. It disappeared. Lan smashed a device around the area. The viruses disappeared and everybody left their Synchronized forms. Eriq grabbed his guitar and began to play and sing.

Two Days Later…

Eriq stood in a lineup with fourteen other people. Two men stood in-front of them. One, with shaggy brown hair and blue-green eyes, spoke," You are here to help combat the Organizations that have been acting up lately. You will be split into two teams, each one combating one of the main Organizations. To combat the newly-reborn World Three, Team Alpha. This team consists of Lan Hikari as Colonel. Eriq Mikaru as Sergeant. Dingo is next in command with Dusk. Following them are Princess Pride of Creamland, Mayl Sakurai, and Mary Towa."

The seven humans stepped forward. The man pointed towards the door behind him. Team Alpha filed through, followed by the announcer. The other man, with green eyes and neat, black hair, spoke," I know you know you will be on a team together, but I'm going to announce you, Team Beta. You are here to combat the newly-reformed Nebula Dark Chip Syndicate. As Commander, Chaud Blaze. Raika of Sharo will act as Colonel. Charlie Airster will be Sergeant. Tora Aagoma will be next in command. Mr. Famous will-"

"FAMOUS! JUSTFAMOUS!"

"Er, right. Famous will follow in command. The last three will be Dex Ogreon, Tesla Gauss, and Shuko Kiddo." The eight people filed out of the room and through a door. They seated themselves around a table with the announcer taking the seat at the head. Team Alpha sat around table in a room similar to the blue one Team Beta was in. The man who had told them their team stood at the head." Welcome all to…Your Doom!" He transformed into a vampire-esque Navi." Shademan!" The Navi laughed. A tall, yellow Navi came through the hole it had just blown in the wall." And Cosmoman too. "Lan put several chips into his PET. "Synchronize!" Most of the team had done the same thing. Eriq pulled out his stylus." Ready, Viroman?" He touched the stylus to his PET's screen and threw it around his body. He caught it on the way around. "Viro-Synchronize!"

**D**


	3. Chapter 3: The First

_** The First**_

Chaud sat at the head of the table. The man who had, unneedingly, announced Chaud's new team stood near a screen that was built into the wall. "As you can see, The number of Dark Chip Users, or DCU's, has gone up." He pointed to two numbers on the screen. "I have your First Mission ready: A team of Darkloids has infiltrated the Officials. It is your job to find them and get rid of them." He turned to Chaud. "You decide who does what. I'll leave you now."

Mayl jumped into the air and fired arrows at the Darkloids. "Roll Arrows!" The team had, previously, knocked their enemies out of the building. Of course, they were in a section of the area that was blocked off to the rest. Pride knocked Cosmoman to the side. He retaliated with meteors. Several hit Knightman/Pride. She hit the wall of SciLabs and was knocked out of her Synchronization. Cosmoman charged her with a DarkSword. Eriq jumped in the way. "ViroSword!" The blades collided. "Not this time." Mayl hit the wall, leaving CrossFusion. Mary hit the wall, also. Lan's LongSword collided with Shademan's DarkSword. Dusk multiplied himself and threw Shuriken at both Darkloids. Dingo sent his Hawk at Shademan[1, who batted it away.

Chaud looked at his team. " Jasmine, you and Dex will remain here with Famous, Tesla, Charlie, and myself. Raika, you and Shuko will find theses Darkloids and try to gain their confidence. Your cover is that of a foreign couple here on Official business" Everyone nodded. Raika and Shuko got up to leave.

Viroman knocked Cosmoman back. He turned to Mary. "LifeAura BattleChip in Triple Download!" He reached for Ring's PET. His index and middle fingers on the screen and swiped them off. Ring came out of the PET and transformed into a BattleChip. Eriq held it out infront of him. "Ring Mode, Activate!" Two rings appeared at either end of his hands. They traveled up his arms, turning the green bits of data in Viroman's armor turned yellow. The same happened to his whole body. His hair became long locks of rings, similar to Ring's "hair". He looked towards his opponents, who were being defeating by the Darkloids. Eriq stared. "Ring Tornado!"


End file.
